Amalthea and the Unicorn Fiasco
by Amalthea Faux
Summary: I'VE POSTED TWO MORE CHAPTERS! pLeAsE rEaD aNd ReViEw!
1. CHAPTER 1: THE GIRL EVERYONE FORGOT

The witches at St. Mungos didn't know what to do. Who did this infant girl belong to? Why had nobody come to claim her?  
  
This was such a beautiful little girl. She had a little bit of blonde hair on top of her head and she had the prettiest green eyes. She never cried or got upset or did any of those things babies normally do. She just lay there and smiled. When she was fed she ate to her little hearts content and then giggled to let everyone know she was done.  
  
"What should we do? It's been a month and not a single person has even taken a look sideways at her. Why isn't she in our records? This doesn't make any sense." The head witch, Zelda Winkle, often worried about why this had happened. She rarely left the infant's side.  
  
"It's okay little one, we'll find you a nice home." Zelda was rocking the baby to sleep when a tall, thin and very old man with bright blue eyes and a long and crocked nose appeared.  
  
"Albus! I'm so glad you could make it. It seems this child had no origin of any kind. Not a single witch knows where she came from or how she got here. We can't think of anybody who would leave this baby." Albus Dumbledore stood there and just listened to the rambling witch for a minute before saying anything. Behind him stood a severe-looking woman who's black hair was tied back into a tight bun and an old young man whose greasy black hair was disheveled.  
  
"I'm sorry Zelda but would you excuse me and my colleagues for a moment?" Zelda bowed graciously, but the baby back into her bassinet and left the room with out any further noise.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we cannot very well leave this child in the care of her aunt and uncle. They do not treat the one wizard child with the decency he deserves." Minerva McGonagall had a strong voice and when she spoke she commanded the attention of a room. "Not ever her brother knows she exists."  
  
"Minerva, Severus, we are the only three people in the world, other than Zelda Winkle, who know this child exists. We must find someone who is willing to adopt a child. No one must ever know who this child really is. It would disrupt the balance in the wizard world forever." The panic in Albus' voice was apparent for the first time in his life. Who would they ever find who was willing to adopt a stranger child, especially a child like this?  
  
"Professor? I'll take the child. I could raise her as my own and nobody would ever have to know that she was not." Severus Snape spoke for the very first time since they had entered the hospital.  
  
"Severus, how would you be able to take care of this child? You don't have a job and."  
  
"He does have a job Minerva. He is our new Potions teacher. He will always have a job at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, then, with a job at school who would take care of her during the school year?" Minerva was intent that Severus Snape was not ready to rear a child.  
  
"Her godparents would. I have two friends who would be more than willing to help raise her while I worked. They have a son just a year older."  
  
"Very well, it's settled. Severus, you will name the child, take her, and raise her as your own." Dumbledore said. "But you cannot tell anyone she is not your child. In time she may get curious about a mother, but when that time comes, we will deal with it then. There is no need for anybody to know anything other than this little girl being your daughter."  
  
"What will you name her Severus? Do you have any names at hand?" Although Minerva didn't agree with Dumbledore's course of ethics, she supported him completely.  
  
"Amalthea was my mother's name. Amalthea Minerva Snape." 


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMALTHEA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Surrounded by her family and friends, eleven year old Amalthea Snape felt an overwhelming amount of joy.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" The little girl almost had tears in her bright green eyes. Suddenly her eyes got much sadder.   
  
"What's wrong Amalthea?" Her godmother, Narcissa Malfoy, was the sweetest woman that Amalthea had ever met. Always kind and always loving.  
  
"Nothing, really, I'd just hoped that my father could be here today." Amalthea was raised by her father, Severus Snape. He taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry during the year so they only saw each other during the summer. The rest of the year Amalthea lived with her godparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco. However last year Draco started at Hogwarts and Amalthea was very lonely.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm right here." Severus was tall and his long greasy black hair was pulled back.   
  
"Daddy!" Amalthea smiled big and ran into her father's arms. "I've missed you so much Father!"  
  
"Happy birthday Amalthea. I've brought something for you." Out of his pocket he pulled a letter with green writing and a red wax seal on the back. "They thought I should give this to you in person."   
  
Amalthea knew what it was. She had seen Draco get one just one year ago. It was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
  
"Open it!" Draco was just as excited as Amalthea was. He had been hoping that she would soon get her letter as well.  
  
"Go on dear, read it." Lucius Malfoy was never excited about much but this time he was intrigued as to find out what was going to be in this letter.  
  
"Okay here goes..." She carefully openned the letter with her beautiful nails and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Ms. Snape,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been  
  
accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
  
Wizardry. The train leaves from London Station  
  
Platform 9 3/4 at exactly 11 o'clock on the  
  
morning of September 1st. A list of your school  
  
supplies needed is on the attached page.  
  
Congratulations and welcome.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
  
Wizardry  
  
"Oh Amalthea, dear, Congratulations!" Mrs. Malfoy was extatic with joy.  
  
"This has been the best birthday present I could have ever wished for." 


	3. CHAPTER 3: SEPTEMBER 1ST

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. Ms. Rowling does and while I admire her work I do not wish to steal it.   
  
A/N 2 I do this so that I can get input on my work. If you are reading please review.  
  
As the sun rose on September 1st, Amalthea turned over in her plush pink bed. "Today is the day" she thought."Today is the day I go to Hogwarts." She had all of her stuff packed neatly in her trunk at the end of her bed. Soon Mrs. Malfoy would be coming up to wake her.  
  
"Amalthea? Amalthea dear, it's time to wake up." Narcissa went to the windows and openned the blinds. Amalthea turned over to face her guardian.   
  
"I'm awake." Amalthea rolled over to face her godmother. Such a sweet natured woman and so underappreciated. "I was just lying here."  
  
"Well, we need to get going, it's a long ride from here to London." Narcissa was hurrying about the room trying to get everything into one place.   
  
Amalthea got up from bed and put on her satin pink robe to go into her dressing room. "Should I wear my robes to the platform?" she asked. She'd never been in a muggle train station before.   
  
"No dear, we wear muggle clothes. You'll change into your school robes on the train." Narcissa was now in Amalthea's trunk making quite sure she packed everything she would need.   
  
Amalthea walked over to her many shelves of clothes and picked out a pretty pink, beige and white plaid mini skirt and a pink halter top and a white jacket. She decided on white knee high stockings and a pair of white MaryJanes. She'd seen the outfit in a muggle magazine once and asked for it for Christmas. Not only did she get that but half of the clothes in the store. The Malfoys made sure that Amalthea always felt at home.  
  
"I'm ready." She said as she emerged from her dressing room. She chose a pink mini backpack and had put a few books inside for the trip as well as her pocketbook, just in case.   
  
"Oh darling, you look so adorable." said Narcissa as she came over and had Amalthea twirl. "No we better head downstairs, breakfast should be ready any minute now."   
  
Amalthea took her time walking down the stairs. She loved this house, even if it was a bit creepy. She loved how she and Draco used to slide down the banister and how it always smelled of freshly baked bread.   
  
"You look ravishing. Don't you think so Draco?" Lucius Malfoy always over exaggerated.   
  
"Uh...yeah...you look great, Amalthea." The bumbling bafoon never really did know what to say.  
  
"Eat up now, it's going to be a long trip."  
  
After breakfast, Narcissa packed a lunch for both Draco and Amalthea while Lucius packed up the trunks, Draco's owl, Amalthea's owl, and everything else into the boot.   
  
They arrived at the station with plenty of time. They were the first ones there. Narcissa helped Amalthea to the loo while Lucius and Draco put all of their luggage onto two trollies.   
  
"You will help her out Draco. She's just like family." said Lucius as he and Draco walked towards the platform.   
  
"Yes father, but what will Pavarati think? She is my girlfriend father." Draco had been at school for a year already and had already found a girlfriend. He wasn't all that unattractive.  
  
"You will tell her that this is family. Family comes before pleasure." This was so unlike his father that Draco had no rebuttle. Family? When did Lucius Malfoy ever care about family?  
  
Amalthea and Narcissa finished powdering their noses and made their way to the platform.   
  
"There is no platform 9 3/4." Amalthea was astonished. How could they be going to a platform that doesn't exist.   
  
"It's there, you just have to open your eyes." and with that Draco walked through the partition between platforms 9 and 10. Soon after Narcissa did the same.   
  
"Come on, it's just this way." Lucius pointed out to her. "Just walk straight through the partition and believe." Amalthea unable to believe that her godfather would lead her astray, began walking towards the partition. Suddenly everything got dark and soon she came out at platform 9 3/4.  
  
On the platform was Narcissa and Draco and a large steam engine.   
  
"You'd best move out of the way dear, would hate for you to get run over by a trolley." Narcissa helped Amalthea to walk. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Hogwarts Express, and she was going.  
  
"Whoa now lass, may I see your ticket?" The lady at the door to the train stopped Amalthea at the door.   
  
"I have it right here." Amalthea took off her backpack openned her book and handed her ticket to the lady.   
  
"Thank you dear and have a nice ride." As the lady stepped off to the side, Amalthea jumped up on the first step and turned around to face her, now teary eyed, godmother.   
  
"Thank you so much. I've had a great summer. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." And with that she got on the train for her long ride to her new home, Hogwarts. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: THE TRAIN RIDE

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. Ms. Rowling does and while I admire her work I do not wish to steal it.  
  
A/N 2 I do not own "Jurassic Park" or "The Pearl" either. Both Creighton and Steinbeck are amazing authors and I leave all praise of their work to them.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was the most exciting train ride Amalthea had ever had. The trees were still a vibrant shade of green and the seas were the prettiest blue that she had ever seen. She didn't know where exactly she was but that didn't matter, soon she would be at Hogwarts. When she boarded the train she found a compartment at the back of the train where she could sit in silence. Nobody had come to see her or bother her except a really nice lady who wheeled around a trolley of treats. She bought a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, which she hadn't yet opened and a Chocolate Frog for later. Although Amalthea was alone, she wasn't lonely. In her knapsack she had brought a few books. She finished reading a book called "Jurassic Park" by Michael Creighton. It was about dinosaurs and so she didn't particularly like it but it was something to read. She was now reading a book called "The Pearl," by John Steinbeck. Now, for a muggle, he was a great writer. Suddenly there was a bushy haired girl at her door. "Steinbeck's my favorite." She said. When Amalthea didn't look up she took the initiative to continue with her conversation. "I'm a second year and in Gryffindor. My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger." Amalthea finished her sentence, put her bookmark back in it's page, slowly put the book down and stood up. "This is my first year. My name's Amalthea, Amalthea Snape." With that she put out her hand to shake Hermione's. But Hermione's only reaction was that her jaw dropped and for a moment (a brief moment) she was silent. "Di.di.did you say Snape? As in.Severus Snape?" She stuttered with her words as if she couldn't get them out. "Yes. Severus Snape is my father. He teaches the Potions classes at Hogwarts. Is something wrong? Do you need some chocolate?" Amalthea's concern was real. What was wrong with this girl Hermione? Maybe she was sick. "I just.never knew Professor Snape had a daughter. It's really surprising." And it was, Hermione had never known Professor Snape to be a very public man but he wasn't a truly loving man either. Could she be dreaming? "No I'm fine. I just.never mind. Do you mind if I sit with you? My friends seem to have missed the train." Hermione was shaken up. Not only couldn't she find her two best friends but she had learned a secret about her potions professor that she would have NEVER imagined. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: THE SORTING CEREMONY

The rest of the train ride wasn't a pleasant one for Amalthea or Hermione. Hermione explained that her two friends must have missed the train and how nervous she was that they would do something really stupid. And then a girl walked in the room ad gave Amalthea the same responce that Hermione had. What was wrong with people? With these loons around she hoped she wouldn't be in their house.   
  
At Hogwarts there were four houses named after the four founders of the school: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Amalthea's father was the head of Slytherin house and Hermione and Ginny were in Gryffindor.   
  
As soon as they were at Hogwarts Hermione left Amalthea and went off while Amalthea followed a half giant away from the train.   
  
"First years follow me!" He roared. "My name's Hagrid, I'm the Gameskeeper here at Hogwarts." He seemed nice enough even though he was huge. "We'll be crossing the lake in boats, four to a boat and keep your hands and feet inside, the giant squid don't like you messin' in their water."  
  
Amalthea stepped into a boat and Ginny followed along with two other girls; one with dark brown hair who was really tall and another who had unusually white hair down to her hips. The ride was silent and all of them were amazed at the sight of the castle. It was huge! Even Amalthea who had lived for so long in the Malfoy Mansion was shocked.  
  
When they reached the other side, they got out of the boat and followed Hagrid through the dark dungeons. The other girls cringed at the sight of the spiders and the spider webs but Amalthea smiled. This was exactly how her father had pictured it for her. It was perfect.   
  
After a short walk they were in a large hallway that had torches on the walls to show the wway.  
  
"All of you wait here, Professor McGonnagall will be with you in a moment." And with that the Giant walked away. There was silence, not a single person knew who this Professor McGonnagall was and where she would be coming from.   
  
"First years, I am Professor McGonnagall. In a moment you will join the rest of the students but first you must be sorted into your house." She lead them through two large doors and into a great hall where there were five tables, one for each of the houses and another for the teachers. Candles were floating high above their heads, hundreds of them in what looked like the night sky.   
  
"Please form a line around here." Professor McGonnagall had lead them to the front of the room to a three legged stool with a tatty old hat on it. "As I call your name please come forward and trhy on the sorting hat. Verity Apple?" The tall brown haired girl that had ridden with Amalthea was now walking up to the stool. When she set the hat on her head it cried out "Ravenclaw!" Professor McGonnagall called out a lot of names. "Colin Creevey! Juniper Eicher! Quiana Rigsby!" and with each the hat cried out another house, "Gryffindor! Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff!"   
  
Finally Professor McGonnagall called out "Amalthea Snape!" The entire room went silent for a moment and then murmurs could be heard "Snape has a daughter?", "Since when does Snape have a kid?", "She can't be related to Professor Snape." As Amalthea walked up to the stool and sat down with the hat the entire room went silent again.   
  
"Hmmm, very tough, very tough...You'd do well in Ravenclaw, certainly would, and you'd do well in Gryffindor too. But wait I see a little Hufflepuff in you...Yes I know where you belong..." Amalthea's insides were turning and the entire great hall was silent with anticipation. "...SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table burst out in applause and not a single person's applause was louder than her father's. She saw him clapping at her from the staff table with a slight smile pursed on his lips.   
  
Amalthea went to sit down at the table. She saw Draco sitting with Pansy Parkininsin and decided to sit across the table from them.   
  
"Welcome to Slytherin Amalthea," said Pansy. "I think you'll fit in great here."   
  
"Yeah," said Draco. "You'll fit in just fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I messed up earlier. I had said that Pavarati Patil was Draco's girlfriend and I was corrected. His girlfriend is Pansy Parkinisin. 


End file.
